Danny Fenton in Dragon up
by mrturtle518
Summary: Yeah. it sounds weird but it is really good. Jakes new animation has alot to do with the story. Vlad and the Huntsman team up for the ultimate fight.
1. prolouge

Danny Phantom.

Prologue: Dragon.

Jake yawned. His Grandpa was yapping about some old ancient proverb. They were in his shop. Fu Dog laughed at the Sit com he was watching about a boy who has a double life as a bean.

"JAKE! Are you listening to me?" Shoa Li demanded to know. Jake looked at the ground.

"Um yeah, something about a a a Bean boy?" Jake asked hopefully.

"No. I was giving you instructions about your trip to Amity Park!" His Grandpa looked stern.

"What You were saying an old proverb when I tuned out-" Jake knew he was caught. "of Fus show yeah." Jake grinned.

"NO! Listen again. Ghosts are a constant threat in this town. Especially one boy named Danny Phantom." He held up a picture of a pale boy with white hair. "But as you can see they are…um…built differently. Where this medallion and you can look like them but you will also change like Danny Phantom." He handed Jake a medallion. Jake but it on. He turned into a taller Jake with weird figure. (He had the Danny Phantom animation. He has his new one and its important laterin the story)

"Dragon up." Jake said. Instead of the tornado of chi two red rings appeared halfway down his center. They went up and down his body. He then turned into his dragon. (the one from season one.) "Yo. Look at me. Im blocky." Jake said. "Why do they look different?" Jake asked.

"They are from another dimension." Gramps said. "And I'll give you a back up necklace. I know you will most likely loose this one." He said handing Jake another necklace. "Now you must at all costs find the Ghost boy, Danny Phantom's other half."

"I wont let you down Gramps." Jake said.

"Good." Said Gramps. He stood up and got the dimension potion. He through it in the air and yelled "Show Me Danny Phantom." The boy was shown fighting a green-blue ghost throwing Boxes at him. An African American kid was trapped beneath Boxes. A Goth girl was also stuck there.

Jake turned human again and jumped through the portal to the world of Amity Park.

I know its short but its only a prologue. Please review. I wpont update til I get at least 3 reveiws. :D bi.


	2. Chapter 1: Phantom

Danny Phantom.

Chapter one: Phantom.

Danny quickly sucked the ghost into the thermos when Sam stepped out from behind the boxes.

"Well Danny. It seems you're too busy to realize a BOY is watching you." Sam pointed to Jake.

Jake looked scared. "Oh um I was just um picking up some boxes." He smiled.

"Yeah and Sam doesn't love Danny" Tucker said. Danny shot him out of his box and overshadowed him. He walked into a giant box and came out with Tucker left inside.

"So what are you doing here?" Danny asked. He flew to the ground.

"Look I was told this at this place you could find ghosts." Jake said. "I didn't mean to get into anything."

"Then how about Sam, and Tucker give you the grand tour." Danny said pointing to Sam and Tucker.

"Cool but first I need someplace to stay. I need to drop off my suitcase." He said. They had just realized he carried a giant suitcase. "And I thought you ghosts were mean."

"Well not me. I save the town. And go to school." Danny said.

"I know this friend Danny Fenton and you can stay at his parent's house." Danny said, smiling. "Sam, Tucker take him around town. Danny will meet you at the Nasty Burger."

"Sure thing phantom." Sam said. She and Tucker grabbed Jake and lead him off.

Danny ran behind some boxes and changed back into Danny Fenton.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later after Jake met Danny they ate at the Nasty Burger. Jake had a feeling that he'd already met Danny somewhere.

"So what's good here?" Jake asked. Then he saw a unicorn outside. "Oh guys uh I have to go to the bathroom." Jake said.

Danny followed close behind because he thought he saw the white of a ghost. He figured Jake was done. He opened the bathroom to see…a dragon?

He blinked and it was gone. He thought he just imagined it and stepped inside.

Outside Jake saw Vlad. He charged at him for attacking a unicorn.

"Yo Unicorns are not for you." He said.

"Yo? Do you know who you're messing with?" Vlad asked evilly. Two black rings went from his center. He turned into a ghost. But not the ghost boy.

"Hey Plasmius who's the new friend?" Danny Phantom flew through out of nowhere.

"Hey ghosts." Valerie said. In her new suit she was much for dangerous.

"Well looks like the parties all here." Vlad smiled, took the unicorn and flew off.

Danny sunk low to the ground and Jake flew off. Before he could do anything he was knocked down by a net. He felt himself turn normal. Valerie stepped closer. His fate was sealed. If she found out he would be in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 2: secrets revealed

Danny Phantom.

Chapter two: secrets revealed.

Danny saw Valerie capture Jake.

"Hey hot stuff why are you after my friend?" Danny asked.

"Stay out of it ghost boy." She replied. Danny flew to the ground and freed Jake. Jake looked at Valerie and scoffed. "But…but you were a…a dragon?" Valerie said confused.

"Yo do I look like a dragon?" Jake asked.

Danny thought about how he saw the dragon in the bathroom in the Nasty burger. Jake get back to Fentons house. This place is dangerous."

Danny flew away. He had some investigating to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He snuck into the room Jake was staying. His suitcase had a lock on it. Danny picked it up and his arms went intangible. All of the belongings of Jake were on the floor. A weird necklace and a mixture on a baggie. There also was a note.

JAKE,

Incase you forgot you use the potion to get back. Throw it in the air and say where you want to go.

Grandpa, your dragon trainer.

"What?" Danny said aloud. He put the necklace on. He turned into a new Danny. (Jakes new animation) he looked down. "Ok, Jake is from another universe where everyone is a dragon. And they look like…Of course!" he exclaimed. "this necklace made him look like us. I'd better go show Sam and Tucker. He could be dangerous." Danny looked at the potion. "I'll hold on to this."

"Now for some business: I'm Going Ghost!" he yelled. Instead of two rings a blue tornado surrounded him and he turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. "Wow. I'll take this off for now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny saw Jake walking with Sam and Tucker. They were on their way back to his house.

Danny landed in front of them. "Sam, Tucker, stand back. Jake is a dragon." Danny pointed at him.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other and laughed. "How?" Jake asked. "How did you find out?"

"Whoa wait. You're a Dragon?" Tucker asked.

"Yes I was born one and I am supposed to protect magical creatures. I got sent from my Grandfather to destroy Danny Phantom. And now, he's going down." Jake looked at Danny. "Dragon up!" he yelled. He turned into a dragon. He charged at Danny.

Danny punched him in the stomach. He tore off Jakes necklace. Jake turned into his (new) self. "Your also from another dimension." Danny said.

He charged at Danny again. Danny got knocked down. Jake started punching all over him.

Many people started to watch. Danny got hit badly. He fell to the ground and turned into a human. Everyone gasped. Danny pulled out Jake's potion.

"Show me Jake's dimension." The portal opened up and Danny jumped inside.


	4. Chapter 3:human again

Danny Phantom.

Chapter three: Human again.

Jake tried to jump in after him but he couldn't. Now he was trapped in his dimension. Jake knew this was going to end badly.

Soon enough he fell to the ground and turned human. Everyone now saw it. All thoughts of Danny being the ghost boy were driven out of their thoughts.

Jake fled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Dragon council showed up at Danny's house.

"Jake Long. How dare you let all of those people know you are the American Dragon?" one asked, very angrily.

"Look it wasn't my fault." Jake said. "It wasn't. just take me back to my universe." He said. He was very upset.

"No your punishment is much worse. It will be worse then the time when you were a dragon on Halloween. You will loose your dragon powers AND forget you ever had them. As of now, you have lived in Amity Park forever. Your Grandfather will be ashamed." She waved her wand and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny woke up. He was in the weird shop with a little Chinese man. "You are in deep trouble." He said. "How did you get here?"

"Look Your grandson was attacking me. Now everyone in my town knows I'm the ghost kid."

"I can fix that but not the memory thing. Do you want to be human again?"

"Anything." Danny said. He wasn't even sure what he was saying but next thing he knew the man threw a powder on him and his ghost flew out of him.

A/n sorry its short but I'm gonna write more later.


	5. Chapter 4: unite

Danny Phantom.

Chapter four.

"Uh guys, where are we going?" Jake asked.

"We have to get you back to your world. Are there any ghost zones?" Sam asked. They were rushing him down the street.

"Um…Wait yeah. In my old teachers house. Professor Rosewood. Before magical creatures he was a ghost fanatic." Jake said.

"It's a good thing the one who erased your memory was new. You just have your powers gone." Tucker grinned.

Jake had something else on his mind. "So Danny is the ghost? How did that happen?"

"Well it's a long story." Sam asked. "lets just say his ghost portal did it."

They arrived at Fenton works.

"Sorry kids but no one will be allowed down to the Fenton portal." Jack said.

"Look you don't understand." Sam said but Jake interrupted.

"You see my mom needs a medicine from the ghost zone and-" Jake stopped. He took a breath and said: "Danny is the ghost boy. He is stuck in my universe." Jake said.

"Danny, the ghost boy? That's a good one son." Jack said.

"Yeah Jake it is a good one." Sam said.

They left the house and Jake pulled out his broken necklace from his pocket. He put it on and turned into one of them again.

"I guess I'll never dragon up again." Jake sighed. As he said the words he turned into a dragon. "WOW!" he yelled.

"Maybe with that necklace you can be a dragon?" tucker guessed. "Since it's a NEW you." He grinned. 

Jake turned into a dragon and flew through the house. People cheered from outside. He flew straight into the ghost zone.

Jack was too stunned to do anything. Sam and Tucker got into the specter speeder and followed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trixie sighed. "I wonder when Jakey is gonna be back?" she asked. They were walking outside of Professor Rotwood's house. Just then Jake flew out of it.

Spud screamed and jumped up three feet.

"Hey guys what up?" Jake grinned. "we need to get to Gramps shop." Jake and them ran. (plays the theme sing by the NEW guys and shows them doing cool stuff and all that jazz)

"WAIT" Sam called out. She and Tucker were in trouble. The vehicle was totaled. They ran after them.

Danny gasped. He tried to turn into a ghost but couldn't.

"NO!" Danny screamed. "How could you?" Danny dropped to the ground. Jake charged through the door.

"Gramps the council drained my powers but I get to use them with this necklace and-" he was cut short by a ninja hopping to the ground. He destroyed the necklace and Jake moaned.

Danny had one on his neck but he destroyed it.

"No." Jake said.

Danny got up. "This is all your fault." He said. "Now I'm powerless."

"So am I." Jake said. Trixie and Spud as well as Sam and Tucker charged through the door.

"Whoa." Fu said.

"Did that dog just…talk?" Sam asked.

"Yeah its hella weird." Trixie said.

"Guys we got a problem." Fu dog said. He lead the NYC kids to the back with the grandpa.

Danny put his fingers to his lips and followed. The little ninja had long since gone but he was a hunt soldier.

"-and both worlds are fused together now." Fu dog said. "Huntsman and this Vlad guy."

Danny ran through the room. "I know Vlad. Did you say they fused the worlds together?"

"Yup."

"Well it looks like the six of us will save the day. Us kids I mean." Danny said.

"Huh? Have you forgotten none of us have powers." Jake said.

"Yes but we both are strong because we are used to having powers." Danny said.

"NO! the normal kids will be useless. You two must go." Gramps said. "Their lair is at the fuse. Amity city."

"Ok lets go Jake." Danny said.

"Wait Danny." Sam called to him. She grabbed him and kissed him. "This may be your most dangerous mission. Please come back." Sam said.

"Don't worry Sam. I will." Danny smiled and Gramps threw powder in the air.

The duo jumped through.


	6. Chapter 5: Danny VS Vlad

Danny Phantom.

Chapter five: Danny V.S. Vlad.

Danny and Jake stared up at the giant city building. It only looked it on the outside but on the inside it was the land. The weird animation looking land.

Danny ran through but Jake hesitated. "Look man I just cant do this without my dragon powers. Im out." He ran.

Danny was now alone. He walked inside and he was in a room with a ghost zone. But it didn't work. Danny ran inside. He knew what would happen. He pressed the ON switch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He woke up later and opened his eyes. Vlad was standing over him.

"Good job Daniel. You got the machine to work." Vlad grinned. "And you may have gotten your powers back but you forgot your suit." Vlad grinned.

Danny looked down. He had on a black T shirt. He also had on black pants. His hair was white. (imagine his costume with a T shirt and jeans. Still black AND WHITE)

Danny sighed and got up. "Vlad your going down. And I'm gonna enjoy this." Danny grinned and flew toward him.

Danny knocked him down immediately. He started to punch and punch.

"Daniel, don't. I have to warn you." Vlad said.

"Warn me about this!" Danny punched him in the face. He few back farther.

"No Daniel. DON'T!" Vlad said. Danny tried to turn into a human. He got the sensation of being split in half. "Look Don't. when you went through the ghost portal the first time you half died." Vlad said. "And now, your fully dead. Your full ghost all the time." Vlad said.

Danny backed away. "No." Danny said. "What am I gonna do?"

"The only way to turn normal again is to reset the worlds and use your parents ghost catcher. You can separate half of your ghostness and you will be half human again." Vlad said.

"Why are you helping me?" Danny asked. "your working with the Huntsman."

"Not anymore. He captured Maddie. And your father and sister."

Danny felt horrible. "Vlad please join me. Help me?" Danny pleaded.

"Of course Daniel." Vlad said. He turned human again.

Jake was gone but Vlad was here.

A/N sorry I haventt updated in na while. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AND R&R


	7. Chapter 6 Jake vs Rose

Danny Phantom.

Chapter six: Jake V.S. Rose.

Jake ran out onto the street. "Jake!" a voice called. He thought it would just be Danny telling him to stay. It wasn't.

"Rose?" Jake blinked. He loved Rose and waited forever to see her. He ran over to her.

They hugged. Rose whispered something in Jakes ear. "I'm so sorry Jake." Just then Jake got electrocuted.

He fell to the ground. "Rose, why?" Jake asked. Her costume changed to the Huntsgirl. "I can help you." Jake said.

"Jake you don't understand." Rose said. She punched him to the ground. Jake got up and tripped her. "Jake if I don't slay a dragon, I'll die. That's what happened to my mother. Once this birthmark is gone, after I kill a dragon, I'll be free."

"Rose you don't understand." Jake said. "I'm not a dragon anymore. My powers were lost."

Rose got up and took his hand. Then she flipped him over. "Jake I know you still are one."

Jake tried to Dragon Up! But he couldn't. "Rose no I don't." Jake said.

Rose thought for a moment. "Jake we have to stop the huntsman. Then I can kill one of his dragons and me and you can be happy forever. Wait better yet. Let's kill your grandfather." Rose laughed. She started running.

"Rose you really have changed." Jake said. "You are not gonna kill my grandfather."

"And whose gonna stop me, A boy without powers?" Rose asked. Jake flamed up. Rose thought he was on fire.

He stepped out of the fire and he was a dragon. Except he wasn't a normal dragon, he was black.

"Rose I guess we have to fight." Jake said.

Rose looked and ran.

Jake flew up to the window at the top. He crashed through and saw Danny laying on the ground. He was bloody.

"Good job Vlad. He actually believed you." He laughed.

From the corner stood Jakes as well as Dannys parents. Dannys parents were crying.

"Yo huntsman." He looked around to see Jake. "Lets fight."


	8. Chapter 7: end for Jake

Danny Phantom.

Chapter seven: Happy ending and Jakes goodbye.

Huntsman got up and struck down Jake. "You think you and the halfa can destroy us?" Huntsman said.

"Um yeah." Jake said. His parents were in the corner.

Danny got up. He was very much hurt but that couldn't stop him. After all, he couldn't die, he was full ghost.

"Daniel I'm glad your awake." Vlad said. "I got us a guest from the future." He backed away and Dan Phantom stood.

"How?" Danny asked. "I said I wouldn't end up like that." Danny said. "I promised my family."

"Um you did?" Jack asked.

"Um it's a long story dad." Danny said. "He is my ultimate enemy." Danny said. "Not this fruit loop Vlad."

Jake meanwhile was on the ground with the Huntsman. He was curled around the huntsmans neck.

"This," he said punching him in the face "Is for turning Rose against me." He punched him again "This is for capturing my parents." He gave one final punch "And this is for living."

The huntsman fell to the ground. Jake ran over to his parents. "Dad, I'm sorry." Jake said, turning human as he did.

Jakes dad looked stern. "Well I understand why you didn't want to tell me. I would've freaked out." Jake untied him. He looked extremely nervous.

"Go ahead." Jake grinned.

"Thanks son." His dad said before screaming like a maniac. With one of the men defeated the worlds started to separate.

Jake looked back at his family and over to Danny fighting Dan. He started to run to Danny but he ended up running into a wall. They were in a building in New York.

"No." Jake said. (Now it's a Danny story but don't stop reading ADjl fans. Ull be happy at the end.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny pushed Dan off of him. They were now in the streets of Amity Park.

His parents were free and helping Danny win the fight. Tons of people were cheering. Danny forgot that they knew he was a ghost. That was the least of his problems.

Dan knocked him to the ground. "Now to do something I shouldn't do." He pulled out the ghost (something that vlad used to separate danny from phantom in tuE)

He ripped Danny in half. He thought he got rid of Dannys humanness.

"Dude. I'm full ghost. Well I was." Danny grinned as his other ghost half flew off. (Hmm. Evil ghost? Sequal? You betcha.)

"Danny catch!" Jazz tossed him up a thermos.

"So that's where all the thermos's go." Jack said.

Without thinking Danny sucked up Dan Phantom. He tossed it back down to Jazz.

Vlad looked happy. He looked different. Vlad had fused together with the half ghost of Danny that Dan ripped out.

A/N there will be one more chap and then a sequel. I haven't decided the name yet. PLEASE REVIEW 


	9. THE AFTERMATH

Danny Phantom.

Chapter eight: the aftermath.

Danny was on the ground begging.

"Fine Phantom. Everyone's memories will be erased." He sighed.

"No. I made my decision. I want my parents to remember everything. From when Dan was first released to now." Danny said.

"Done." Said Clockwork.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny went downstairs for breakfast. He saw Jazz reading a book and…Jake?

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Well we can help each other." Jake said. "My family put up a portal between my universe and yours. Only we can access it though."

Danny grinned. "Danny! Look at this!" Jack shouted from the living room. "Vlad is up to no good."

Vlad was blasting away. Danny looked at Jake. They nodded.

THE END.

Guys u must update and say if it should be another DANNY JAKE or just danny or just jake. Also give me some tittle ideas. I wont make another till I get 2 people reviewing and saying ht they want.


	10. GUYS READ THIS NOW

Guys my sequel is called Jake Long in Going ghost! Its in the American dragon jake long section. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
